Clichés
by Perse B.J
Summary: Respuesta a Tabla Clichés, de "Retos a la carta"
1. Mejores amigos que se enamoran

Este es un reto del foro "Retos a la carta"

Tabla Clichés:

1.- "Mejores amigos que se enamoran"

Ellos eran los mejores amigos, nada los había separado, el nunca olvidaría como en su cuarto año Ronald se había molestado y lo había abandonado, pero ella no…

Ella recordaba como en sexto año Él la hizo sentirse mejor después de que Ron empezara a salir con Lavender, también recordaba que cuando lo conoció en el vagón del tren se impresiono, ¡Harry Potter!, ella si era una chica con suerte…

Pasaron muchas cosas juntos, y ahora lo sabia estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, de la misma mejor amiga de la que Ronald se enamoro, de la misma mejor amiga que nunca le abandono…

Ella había caído muerta por su mejor amigo… el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, el mejor amigo que la apoyaba en todo… incluso se unió a la P.E.D.D.O. el si era un gran amigo…

No quería que se perdiera la amistad

Sería horrible no poder seguir con esa amistad tan fuerte…

Pero si no lo decía…

…No sobreviviría

Hermione, yo tengo que... –El ojiverde se armo de valor para decirle lo que sentía a la castaña

No Harry, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante que puede cambiar nuestra amistad y… -Hermione se vio cortada por Harry

No, esta vez me escucharas, yo tengo que decirte que…

Me enamore de ti –Esto fue dicho por ambos al mismo tiempo…

Ya no hay más que decir, las palabras sobran pues ya todos imaginamos que paso…

Después de todo, los mejores amigos que pudiesen existir se enamoraron

Espero les guste, espero Reviews y demás eh!


	2. Encuentro con nemésis

Este capítulo va dedicado a **jesica-haruzuchia**por ser el primer review que obtuve…

De hecho creo que el único T-T, ¡no olviden comentar!

¡Sangre sucia! – Draco Malfoy lo dijo con tanta saña que sería imposible que la castaña no reaccionara

Piérdete hurón – la voz de la chica sonó rota cuando hablo

El joven rubio desconcertado por la voz de la chica se acerco sigilosamente, tal y como lo haría una serpiente - ¿Granger? – Las ansias por una buena discusión murieron cuando el chico vio la cara de la ojimiel, ella tenía los ojos hinchados y rastros de lágrimas por las mejillas… esa no era la leona que conocía

Déjame Malfoy – Eso fue más bien como un sollozo, Draco-odio-a-los-impuros-Malfoy realmente se odio a sí mismo en ese momento, ¿Acaso era su culpa el estado de Hermione? ¿Le habría insultado en un mal momento?

Realmente el chico no odiaba a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos, y, si alguien se fijaba podría notar fácilmente como el solo insultaba a Hermione, la razón era que esa chica era la única capaz de estar a su altura en una batalla verbal, (Es más, en ocasiones el sentía que no estaba a la altura de la chica… Pero eso no lo podía saber nadie) la chica no se quebraba, y, mantenía una mirada y postura tan altiva que hacía que los demás Slytherins se vieran como humildes borreguitos, por eso es que verla así le afectaba tanto.

Granger ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – La voz del ojiplata sonó tan sincera y seria que la castaña volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy? – La preocupación en la voz de la joven era notoria, una cálida sensación recorrió al rubio

Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – refuto el rubio – ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Tu familia se encuentra bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – Hermione realmente sintió que podía confiar en Draco, era su instinto quien si lo dictaba, y, si bien su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera su instinto nunca se equivocaba.

No, no me hice daño y mi familia se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar, en cuanto a lo que va mal… –La voz de la castaña se quebró, y, dudo un segundo si continuar o no, pero finalmente prosiguió – Ronald, él…

¡Oh!, ¿Por Weasel?, eres mucho mejor que eso Granger, y, ¿Qué hizo en esta ocasión la comadreja?

La joven le miro, respiro profundamente y continuo – El ha empezado a salir con Lavender Brown, y ahora cada que me ve, sonríe y besa a Lav-Lav, creo que lo hace adrede – el desprecio al pronunciar el apodo cariñoso de Lavender fue tan evidente que hasta Draco se sorprendió, ¿Cómo una chica como ella podía demostrar tal cantidad de desprecio en su voz?

¡Por Merlín Granger!, obviamente lo hace adrede, y, está más que claro que él es un inmaduro que solo intenta ponerte celosa, pero, si el ya se dio cuenta que té daña y además tiene el descaro suficiente como para sonreír no vale la pena, y, dime ¿Cara rajada no se ha dado cuenta de la situación?, se supone que ustedes son el trió dorado por su gran amistad y demás cosas Gryffindorianas, si es verdad habla con Potter, imagino que el si hablaría con la comadreja, y, si ya se dio cuenta y apoya al zanahorio yo te recomiendo buscarte otros amigos… Pero que si lo sean.

Harry ya sabe, pero, yo le pedí que no intervenga, no quiero que sepa cuanto duele –la joven soltó un suspiro y enfoco la vista en el Slytherin – eres un buen escucha Malfoy, además, creo que no eres una mala persona… Si llegas a necesitar ayuda y crees que yo puedo ayudarte solo dímelo, algún día te devolveré el favor.

Bien, pero en lo que me devuelves el favor me conformare con tres cosas – El observo a Hermione, quien le miraba expectante – Uno, aplícate un hechizo o que se yo para que no se note que has llorado, no queremos que Weasley sepa que lloraste, y mucho menos por él, ¿O me equivoco? – Esto último lo dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual se agrando al ver a la leona aplicarse el hechizo – dos, una sonrisa para mí – La joven le dio una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, la cual fue devuelta por el joven – bien, buena chica, ahora lo último, quiero mi batalla verbal… Sabelotodo

Bien, este es el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews, a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y a los lectores anónimos.

Bien, sé que no tengo perdón, pero es que esta vez sí lo puedo decir, MUCHA TAREA, este capítulo lo tengo escrito en mi libreta desde el 26 de Mayo del 2010, yo cuando leía eso en los capítulos muchas veces pensaba "Que exagerados", pero ahora que lo vivo en carne propia me lamento por haber pensado eso.

Espero que disfruten el fic y el siguiente capítulo ya va por la mitad. ¡Se le dedicara a quien me deje Reviews, y, al primer review se le dará la oportunidad de escoger la pareja del capítulo cuatro! (También publico en Potterfics, así que el capítulos cuatro será al primero de cualquiera de las dos páginas) (Por favor no escojan a Ginebra o a Ronald)…

Danny, si lees esto te advierto que aunque seas el primer review no contaras como a la que le dejare escoger la pareja del capítulo cuatro…

Je, después del testamento…

Ciao!


	3. Vivieron felices para siempre

Para Debbie2394, el primer review! :D

Tu elijes la pareja, por favor que no sea de Ron o Ginny! (Me desagradan tanto xP)

Después del encuentro que tuvieron, Hermione y Draco comenzaron a llevarse mejor, al grado de que todos en el castillo lo sabían, en un principio todos replicaron por esa amistad – Principalmente Ronald – pero después de un tiempo ya a nadie le extrañaba ver al rubio y a la castaña caminando por los jardines o sentados a las orillas del lago, y, tampoco se hizo raro el que una leona o comiera entre serpientes, o una serpiente entre leones. Poco a poco su amistad fue creciendo, hasta el punto en que en ocasiones pasaban más tiempo juntos que con los de su casa (si bien tenía que ver el que Harry y Ron estuvieran en adivinación y Hermione y Draco en runas).

Esa amistad avanzaba muy rápido, y, muchos pensaban que ya era más que eso. Ellos eran conscientes de los rumores que circulaban por Hogwarts (Hermione discutió infinitas ocasiones con Ronald por eso), pero no les interesaba, tenían una linda amistad y era lo único importante.

Pero llego el día en que a Draco la amistad que tenia con Hermione le era insuficiente, y, como todo buen Malfoy el rubio obtendría lo que quería… o eso esperaba, así que empezó a lanzarle indirectas a la castaña para tantear el terreno, y finalmente se volvieron novios, para un tiempo después casarse.

Cuando Draco le pidió a Hermione que fuera su novia estaba tan nervioso que en lugar de decirle -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dijo – Em.. Tú, Yo… eh… Novia mía, ¿Querer ser? – Hermione se rio un poco de Draco (el cual estaba completamente sonrojado) y acepto (aunque Draco siempre negaría el que se sonrojase y se trabase al pedirle a Hermione ser su novia), y mejor ni hablar cuando le pidió que ser su esposa, Draco pidió que pusieran el anillo en la copa de champan, pero el joven mesero, embobado con Hermione, se confundió y le puso la copa con el anillo a Draco, el cual estaba tan nervioso que casi se ahoga al tomarse el anillo… y digo casi por que hay que agradecer que Hermione conoce de primeros auxilios, pero con todo ellos vivieron felices para siempre… o al menos hasta ahora.

Para empezar quiero disculparme por el retraso, me quede esperando a una beta que nunca me devolvió los caps corregidos… entre otras cosas, tuve unos problemas personales y para terminar, cuando salí de eso sinceramente lo único que quería era leer, no escribir, aunque el cap lo tengo hecho desde el 27 de Mayo del 2010 (sip, anoto las fechas), espero lo disfruten y me perdonen, empezare a ponerme al dia en todos mis fics, el próximo cap es "Después de años de no verse, reencuentro" Debby, por favor comunícate conmigo en el plazo de una semana o tendré que darle el premio a la segunda persona en dejarme un review, la cual fue de Fanfiction


	4. Después de años de no verse, reencuentro

Esto no debía de estar pasando, se supone que el está muerto, pero por el contrario, esta ahí besándola… y ella puede asegurar que está vivo

El había logrado volver, no supo cómo, solo recordaba haber despertado en casa de Lunático… y tener como 15 años menos.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, posiblemente algún día se tome la molestia de averiguarlo, ahora lo único importante es ir a ver a su ahijado y sus amigos – seguramente Granger se caso con el pelirrojo menor, y no dudo que Harry ahora tenga un montón de bambies con la pequeña Weasley – eran los pensamientos de Sirius

Pero el primogénito de los Black se equivocaba, si bien Harry y Ginny estaban casados (y con tres bambies), Hermione y Ronald no tenían nada, pues Ron le dijo a la castaña que "Es una gran amiga, pero demasiado intelectual para su gusto"  
Y como Sirius afortunadamente se entero de todo antes de ver a Hermione, decidió presentarse ante ella como un muchacho más (Malditamente bendito idiota Weasley).

Así que fue conquistándole, y finalmente le pidió una cita, y luego otra… y otra más.

Y llegamos a la cita de hoy, en la cual Sirius le conto toda la verdad a la castaña – quien estaba sorprendida – y le beso – siendo correspondido al instante

Fueron 8 los años que tuvieron que pasar para que esto sucediera, pero finalmente llego, y ambos sabía que era lo mejor que les pudo pasar en la vida... y Hermione pensaba que tal vez (y solo tal vez) un día le diría a Sirius que fue ella quien le saco del velo... y que ya sabía que era él desde el principio, mientras tanto, Sirius podía seguir pensando que supero a la bruja más inteligente del siglo, a la castaña eso no le importaba mucho en realidad

Bien, primero quiero pedirles disculpas por el largo retraso (estuve castigadísima) y ahora que finalmente puedo volver a tomar la compu sin que sea a escondidas, planeo subir los caps que ya tengo escritos y actualizar mis queridos fics

Dejen un comentario y yo les mandare chocolates virtuales :D

Saludos

Pamela


End file.
